Our research efforts have been directed towards three goals: a) Administration of human J5 antiserum for treatment of overwhelming gram negative bacterial infections. b) Extending the range of protection of human antigen. c) Development of a potency assay with small amounts of human antiserum to assure that the antiserum is protective.